Promise to Chance
by summermissmoo
Summary: Set in NM.Cullens move to england cept EDDIE!He is in it just not at the beginning...the cullens meet me and my bezzies.We show them the books then they get scared for Bella etc.Full summary inside. T for swearing and most minor fluff! AFTER BD!SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay!! Hi, me again!! It's been like a month since I last updated or anything but that's because I've been working on this crap!! The idea came from a history lesson when I was passing notes to my friends e.g. ****XxXfluffysexyvampireXxX and XShoppingWithThePixieX!! Btw, I do that a lot…… **

**Anyhoo this is the story where the Cullens leave Bella and move to Kent, England!! Alice and Rosalie meet some certain Twilight obsessive fans or retarded loons as you will find out!! Jess is OMCing, Amelia is OMEing and Summer is OMDEing!! **

**Promise to Chance**

EPOV

I couldn't come back here. Ever. My whole family had gone. I had nothing. Bella was it and I had left her! No turning back. My one and only promise that would remain unbroken…

….

APOV

Finally! I had been waiting ages to go to this bloody school! I know its like CATHOLIC, but, it looked so awesome! Private, Catholic Girls only Boarding School. Sure it was different and all, but, OMG!! I just can't explain it! Anyway, school waits for no Pixie! Flipping Emmett and his nicknames!

…

I ran at vampire speed to our garage and leapt into the driving seat of my yellow Porsche until Jasper picked me up and slid me into the passenger seat. I must admit, me being '11' and him being 23, would be awkward if any one of us suddenly lost control and…

The door of the garage opened and he sped out onto the country road. I was used to the rain but it was still annoying when my hair deflated as I climbed out of the car. Already, there were some stares in our direction. I was going into Year 7, so I could stay longer and I fancied something easy this time. I could always move schools if I got really bored…

Jasper sighed and followed my lead by getting out of the Porsche. He checked to see if anyone was looking before he kissed me. I stood on my tiptoes to reach him but he pulled away. He silently sprinted away into the Art Department.

….

I plodded up the hill, as slow as I could, until I reached the double doors of 'Lower School'. It was fairly spacious as front entrances go. I listened to the quiet murmurs beyond yet another set of double doors which lead through to the Library. I took an unnecessary breath and pushed open the doors of my 23rd High School Experience.

**Bit short I suppose but it looked longer in my book and I want to end this chpt here!!! I forgot to mention that this is dedicated to my bezzies: Amelia: XShoppingWithThePixieX and Jess: XxXfluffysexyvampireXxX!!!**

**Remember: PUSH THE RECTANGLE AND REVIEW OR I'LL PROVOKE THE VOLTURI AND BLAME YOU!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise to Chance**

**Chpt 2**

RPOV

Damn! September already? How could I leave Emmett to teach P.E? And even worse, he would have to teach my class! My husband teaching me Press-Ups and Hockey?? Like they'd be no innuendos! Bloody Monkey man!

APOV

There weren't many people there at 8:06am but a couple. I noticed two in particular. They were both reading the same book. It was called _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer. Vision. I was standing with the girls and one other I didn't recognize, we were all laughing, in my hand was _Twilight _and all three girls had piercing, red, crimson eyes…

RPOV

I dragged my feet to my M3 and swiftly sat down and put the engine on. When I arrived at the school, I sighed and parked my car next to Alice's shiny, yellow Porsche-How did she drive when she was '11'? I ran up the hill and into the Main Reception to get my new timetable.

APOV

I came back to now and saw that one or two people were staring at me like I was mental but the two girls were so absorbed in their books that they didn't even bash an eyelid. I walked over to the girls and perched myself on the arm of the coach they were on.

"Hi there! I'm Alice Cullen!" My accent had stayed American so I must have sounded slightly strange to them. The brunette looked up from her book, she gawked at me. She looked me over then tugged the blonde one's arm. The blonde looked at me then flicked the book back a few pages, scanned a paragraph then stared at me with excitement in her eyes.

"What? Who are you?" The brunette asked, the same excitement in her eyes.

"Alice Cullen. My uncle is Coach Cullen…" The blonde was rereading the paragraph as she blurted out:

"Do you have any brothers or sisters and what are your parents' names?" She blushed scarlet, just as Bella would have done, and looked away. I laughed an uneasy laugh.

"I have a sister called Rosalie and a brother called Edward and my parents are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen." The blonde stopped reading the paragraph. She looked at her friend.

"Oh. My. God!" When they said 'oh' they made an 'o' with their fingers, 'my': hands on chest and 'God' was hands together as in prayer. It looked really funny in unison

"What?" I asked. What did they know anyway?

"You're, you're," The brunette was stammering. She gathered herself together and leaved forward and whispered: "Vampire"…

I recoiled from her. They knew. She looked into my eyes and gasped.

"Please! Don't tell! How did you know?" I was instantly curious about how they both knew our secret, the secret.

Neither said anything, the blonde just gave me her book. I flipped it over and read the blurb:

_About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Edward was a vampire_

_Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominate that part might be-that he thirsted for my blood._

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him…_

I stared at the girls.

"Who are you?" I breathed. It was the blonde that spoke this time;

"I'm Jessica, but everyone calls me Jess and this is Summer, you know, like the season? Amelia isn't here yet but she kinda adores you. There are three other books, about your family and Bella…" She broke off. Summer looked at Jess and they both nodded before she turned to me;

"New Moon…"

**Anyone confused? Good good! So, Alice has met me and one of my bezzies!! I love cross-over!! Btw, the school described is our actual school! Wait til I get my imagination on certain teachers and pupils…ITS MURDER ON A WEDNESDAY AT SCHOOL!!!!....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what?? SNOW DAY!!!! I have the entire day devoted to this story!! That's good for everybody!! Special Guest appearances include: MR KILBRIDE!! BTW, I'm not kidding about the name!! That's his real name…Or is it Royce King??? ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sozzy that I forgot this!! I TOTALLY OWN THE WHOLE OF THE TWILIGHT WORLD!! I AM STEPHENIE MEYER!!!**

**PS. How dumb are you all???**

**Promise to Chance**

**Chpt 3**

RPOV

The little silver phone in my back pocket vibrated. I flipped it open and saw a new text from Alice

"Miss. Hale, Mobile phones are not to be used during school hours. Please give me the phone." I stared at my teacher. His hand was right in front of my nose. I felt like snapping it off but that was just a bit obvious. I gave him the phone and growled under my breath. I would have get that back by the end of the lesson…

Soon, the attention was off me, apart from my perverted teacher who couldn't even try using tunnel vision!

…

Break finally came and I ran at an extremely fast human speed to Lower School where my pixie sister was standing, foot tapping and arms folded.

APOV

What did Summer mean when she said 'New Moon'? I didn't get it at all. Unusual for me, I suppose. I waited impatiently for Rose to come gliding gracefully down the hill. Why didn't she text me back earlier? Rosalie finally came into view and came the last few metres an inhuman speed.

"So, you bothered to come then?"

"Shut up Alice. My phone got confiscated! Bloody Kilbride…" She went into swearing silently-to the other students anyway- about her tutor. I got a vision about what Rose would do if I mentioned Royce King right now. It ended with Jasper in mourning…

"They know, well, at least three of them, but I can't be sure." Rosalie stared at me.

"How…" She began. I cut her off by giving her the book. She read the blurb in a second.

"Edward Cullen? Golden eyes? She got it all right. Well, apart from James and-" I opened the book to the section with our baseball game and the Nomads.

"There are more, Rose. Three more books actually. I can't see if they're true or not, but…" How did I finish that sentence?

"Shit! We have to see Carlisle about this" That was the direction of sentence….

I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and rang Speed-Dial.

"Carlisle? Something's happened. It's urgent. I'll get ill and come home. Rose can take me." I slammed the phone shut and reached into my pocket to get the Penguin Bar I had saved in a case of emergency.

I winked at Rose and went into acting mode…

**Well? I will post this then start writing the next one. Soooooo, you only have to wait like, half an hour for another update!! An hour if I have breakfast or get a phone call etc.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Reviews make me type/write quicker…BLACKMAIL!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEE!! Told u I'd update!! I don't lie…much…or unless it's absolutely necessary…**

**Special Guests: Madame Hockton *Shudder***

**Also, new POVS!! Mine, Amelia's and Jess'!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, it would be on Book Stores all over the world…Not some website for obsessive teenage girls….**

**Promise to Chance**

**Chpt 4**

RPOV

Alice, as I'd guessed, milked the whole thing. On the bright side; we had to take the M3 home because Jasper still needed the Porsche to get home. Alice pouted slightly but Jasper calmed her down... Maybe not the way he would calm me down…

I really hated these rods because the fastest you could go was about 70mph in Emmett's Jeep! Alice made me go through Tunbridge Wells so she could buy those books for 'evidence' but I have a theory: Alice wants to read a Vampire Chick-Flick with herself in. I would also read the books, but that's my own personal business. Maybe there's something for Emmett in the 'Reluctant Readers' section…

APOV

I was sent to the health Centre during our French lesson with Madame Hockton for vomiting all over my new friends. Madame Fatigue **(A/N I know fatigue means tired but she's fat so I thought it was funny)** was very reluctant to send anyone with me let alone Summer and Amelia who were covered in my first human food in about three decades…

I didn't actually feel sick; I just had to get rid of that hideous chocolate!!! Humans find that stuff edible?

I hadn't had time to warn my friends about my incident because it came on so fast! How did anyone cope with the _real flu? _My friends understood though, which was nice, in a way.

"Go on Alice," I stared at Rosalie. "Get those flipping books then let's go!" I smiled at my sister and ran into the store.

It didn't take long to find the books; there was a whole table devoted to this Stephenie Meyer! Weird! I paid with a £50 note but didn't bother waiting for change. I ran out the store and jumped into the M3 and Rosalie sped off down the road…

SPOV (Summer POV)

OK. This is kinda gross; but also one of the coolest things ever!!!!!!!!! Alice Cullen. _THE_ Alice Cullen had thrown up all over my skirt…They were real! All of them! Even Bella!! OMG! OMC! OME! OMDE!!!!OMT!!

I really am mentally Twilight retarded!!

JSPOV (Jess POV)

C'mon! I had Alice Cullen in our school Health Centre, Jasper Hale teaching Rosalie Hale upstairs in the Art Department. Emmett Cullen teaching the Year 8s Hockey on the Astroturf and Dr. Carlisle Cullen treating my little sister for Chicken Pocks at the Hospital!!

My day had started as any other boring Wednesday would. But, it's not even 11am and my whole life has changed! They were real! All of them! Even Bella!! OMG! OMC! OME! OMDE!!!!OMT!!

Just seven minutes until I can be with my friends again!! Stupid School; splitting me up from my friends because I'm a blonde brain cell!! **(A/N that is a private joke me and my friends have!! Jess is blonde and likes Emmett so we use Jacob's Book of Crappy Blonde Jokes e.g. Breaking Dawn)**

AMPOV (Amelia POV)

OMG! OMC! OME! OMDE!!!!OMT!! The Cullens, all of it was real! My dream came true! Not in a Disney sense, but, a hyperventilating sense!

I actually didn't care that I was taking my new friend: The Pixie Vampire to the Health Centre because she had vomited all over me. In fact, that might have been the best bit; the sick would be there tomorrow if I didn't wash it-which I would! I needed something that could prove to me that I wasn't dreaming when I woke up…

**Btw, do you like my name?? I know it's kinda strange, Summer but I think it's refreshing to have a new name out there!! Apparently, it's a new name that's beginning to gain popularity! YAY!! If u don't like it, don't say you don't coz its offensive!! I actually don't' really care but watevz!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! I KEPT MY WORD!! NOT KEEP YOURS!!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right!! ANOTHER SNOW DAY!!!JOY TO THE WORLD!! You all know what that means: I'm gonna post three-five chapters!! Depends what mood I am in and how much I've actually written!! Special Guests: ****XxXfluffysexyvampireXxX****'s mother and sister!**

**Promise to Chance**

**Chpt 5**

CPOV

"…Don't worry about anything, Laura! Your Chicken Pocks will be gone by Saturday!" I smiled at the blonde, curly haired 6-year-old.

"Bye, bye! Your eyes are a nice colour by the way!" I decided to keep my mood light; No need to scare her. No on especially this little girl, could know anything they shouldn't.

"I suppose they are a little bit strange! Bye then!" I handed Laura's mother the cream.

"Just put it on her once a day until they clear, Ms. Williamson!"

"Thank you Dr. Cullen!" I watched them leave then shut the door. My phone vibrated on my desk so I answered Alice's call

"Alice? You're meant to be at school-" I was cut off by Alice

"Carlisle, something has happened."

"What-"I was cut off again

"It's urgent. I'll get ill and come home. Rose will take me." The phone went dead. Alice sounded as if something was seriously wrong I picked up my bag and signed out twenty minutes early. I usually stayed on slightly later then my when my shift ended so that ought to make-up for now.

RPOV

I pulled up in the garage and shut off the engine. Carlisle's Mercedes wasn't here so Esme was the only one home. Hopefully, Carlisle was on his way!

Alice was speaking to Jasper; telling him the story and then telling him to come home. I decided not to ring Emmett. He would soon know the whole story. Not everybody could come home for some stupid, teenage books…

APOV

"Bye, Jazz. I love you" I whispered down the phone.

"For eternity, my sweet." He cooed. It still sent flutters through my stomach whenever he said anything like that.

I slammed the phone shut and grabbed the books from the back seat and skipped into the living room.

"Hi Esme!" I chirped at her. She was cleaning the already spotless coffee-table.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" She had stopped cleaning and was looking up at me, with her concerned, maternal face. How on earth she managed to kill any animal was beyond me.

"Well…" I went on to tell Esme the story of my day "… Then I phoned Jazz to come home and, the rest is history!" I looked over to Rosalie who had drifted over to the coach and was reading _Twilight_. She made a face of absolute disgust.

"Stinking dogs! Giving her all this crap about us!"

"Where are you, Rose?" I pirouetted over to the back of our white coach and peered over her shoulder.

"Bella's gone over the Treaty Line and over to the beach. One of the mutts is telling her or, implying to her about what we are." She growled. Esme came over and sat next to my sister and got into her maternal mode: Her favourite!

"At least Ms. Meyer doesn't have everything right. The book doesn't mention anything about us leaving!"

I picked up the second book: _New Moon._ The picture on the front was a wilting flower. That doesn't look too good. Regardless, I flipped through the pages until I stopped dead.

"I wouldn't be so sure Esme…" They both looked up at me. I handed Esme the book and she scanned the blurb and the page I had marked. I watched as the concern in her eyes grow and became more prominent. If it hadn't have been so serious, I probably would have laughed. Right now though, laughing wasn't on my agenda. Esme stared at me.

"Alice. Could you get the last book, please?" Politeness was one of Esme's most important rules. No matter what situation; except life or death in the next ten seconds.

"Of course!" It dawned on me that we could see the future and trust it. Not my vivid visions, but a clear, almost certain future. I sprinted for the book, Breaking Dawn. It was a hard-cover so I ripped off the paper and read the blurb aloud:

"_Now that Bella has made her decision, a startling chain of unprecedented events is about to unfold with potentially devesting and fathomable consequences. Just when the frayed strands of Bella's life-first discovered in Twilight then scattered and torn in New Moon and Eclipse- seem ready to heal and knit together, could they be destroyed….forever?_" I opened the book, at random, to page 360 and read to myself. Well, that was a shocker…

**How many of you will check your BD books to read what Alice has read?? I know I would!! Kinda obvious you know but, OH WELL!!!!!!!! Dedication to anyone who PMs me about what happens!! Reviews will b annoying coz then people could cheat….IDGAC REALLY!!!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I know I said I'd update ALL day, but, I had ummm 'business' to attend too…. Anyhoo, ON WITH THE STORY:**

**Disclaimer: If I have one of these, doesn't it mean I don't own?? Just my friends and the teachers and other 'real' stuff…**

**Promise to Chance**

**Chpt 6**

CPOV

Flipping Traffic! I could run quicker! I decided to turn on the radio. Classic FM always made me feel relaxed after work. I turned the dial and realized that someone-probably Emmett- had switched my radio station to 'BBC Radio 2'. I was just about to change it when the presenter started talking about a subject I really didn't want to hear about right now:

"Teenage girls are going crazy as the first of Stephenie Meyer's saga, _Twilight_, hits cinemas this Friday! With Robert Pattinson playing the newest teenage-heart-throb: Edward Cullen…" I turned the radio down to minimum. There was a film? This is Alice's lucky day!

RPOV

"Alice? What is it?" I stared at the pixie holding the book of the possible future. She had a strange expression on her face. It took me awhile to realize that the expression was shock. Not the average look from Alice.

"What is it, baby?" Now Jasper decides to turn up!

"Baby…" Great time for 'Who can come up with the best pet name game?'!

"I'm right here Alice." His scarred arms snaked around her petite waist and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Not you, Jazz!" She hit him playfully, but with a serious edge to it. I snorted at the improper motion during the current time. Damn I missed Emmett when people got all 'lovey dovey'I heard a gasp which interrupted my fantasy about what to do to Emmett tonight and what to do with my 'no contact' rule.… It was Esme that had gasped

"Bella's…" She had worked it out! And so had I.

"Bella. Has. A. BABY??!!" I was furious! Sure, we wanted her to forget and such, but, it was still depressing as hell!

"Rose, its Edward's child…" Alice stared at Jasper. It hadn't entered my mind that Carlisle had arrived.

"How, Alice?" The scientific glint in his eye that he got when he made an 'exciting' discovery was there.

"I don't know, Carlisle," Alice gave him the book. "Maybe it explains it in here…"

Carlisle stared at the book then looked at Alice.

"I can't look, Alice. It feels like cheating." Esme came over and kissed his cheek from behind. Bad, mental images started filling my mind. I shuddered.

"Whatever happens," She began "We must tell Edward." We all agreed on that and nodded.

"Well, shut my mouth and call me crazy! Actually, please don't!" Emmett?! I was annoyed at him being here, but, I was happy that I had someone to hug and do other stuff….

"Someone could have told me there was a party here!" I grabbed him by the ear. How could he always be so happy? I dragged him up to our bedroom and thought about what I could do to him as punishment and have fun at the same time! The no-touch game sounded perfect…

**Sozzy to anyone who wants a lemon here but I really can't write them!! If a lot of people told me that they wanted one and would settle for crap, then I might attempt one. Tell me if you do. I will either do it when I finish what I've actually written for this or do another story, like a one-shot!**

**Snow has disappeared so school tomozzy! DAMN!! Ill get my friends to help me write but I am busy with ****XxXfluffysexyvampireXxX****'s newest story!! I MITE update tonight but I mite not…WAIT AND SEE!! DEPENDS ON REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the other half of Chpt 6 that I forgot to type up-Yeah I'm that dumb and forgetful- And half of chpt**

**Promise to Chance**

**Chpt 7**

EPOV

How long had it been? Days? Months? Years? Decades? Nothing meant anything anymore. Just Bella. She meant even more now. Just a memory. She has forgotten you anyway! Even if she saw you walking down the street. She'd never remember. Never…

….

My hand flew to the vibrating phone. I checked who it was: New Caller. Interesting

"Hello?" I asked

"Is this Edward Cullen?" Said an unfamiliar girl's voice.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Oh My Dazzling Edward! It's actually him, guys!!" Oh my dazzling Edward? There was obviously a group of teenage girls on the line.

"Sorry? So, who is this?!" I was getting annoyed now.

"It's Amelia, Jess and Summer! We're your biggest fans ever!!" They were all screaming. Fans??

"How did you get this number anyway?"

"Alice gave it to us! OMDE, OMDE!" Hysterics? Who are these deranged people?

"How do you know me?"

"Duh" You're the sexiest vampire since 1918!! By the way, where's Bella? We wanna talk to her!! Oooo, and Nessie and Jacob! He sucks but we want to tell him that in person!"

"Who's Nessie?" I asked, uncertainly

"Your daughter! OMC! New Moon! Sozzy Eddie! Totally forgot what book you were on! Oh well!

"What book? What daughter?" That sounded strange: daughter of Edward Cullen! It's not even possible!

"Ask Alice! Tell her we all say hi! Bye then, Edward!" I listened to the giggling until the phone went dead. The next thing I knew, I was swimming across the Atlantic Ocean…

JSPOV

OMG! I had just a phone call to Edward Cullen. I was gonna die of hysterics! Eeepppp! I looked at my best friends. All at the same time, we did our OMG signs in complete silence. Until Summer flipped up her phone and screamed!

SPOV

New text from… ALICE CULLEN! It said: Come to my house. It looks like the one in the book. We need all the info about these books! Alice xoxo

I screamed for a bit until Jess clamped my mouth shut and Amelia stole my phone and read the text aloud.

"This is soooooo awesome!" Jess screamed in a high voice. Amelia let go of my mouth and then ran into our classroom.

"Let's get Rosalie to come and pick us up! I really wanna go in that M3." I usually didn't care about cars but the M3 with any of the Cullens would make my life perfect!

Amelia came back into the library with our bags and was talking into her phone.

"…Thanks Rose. See you in sec!" She put the phone down then started jumping up and down! Soon, we were all jumping up and down like mental retarded loons. Some Year 8s shot us weird looks. I simply just stuck my tongue out at each, individual one!

**Bit short but that is because, like I said, it's 2 halves of 2 chpts! Next one will be extra short so I can end this chpt in my notebook!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Very Short but this ends 'chpt7' in my book! Then back to the longer ones! Last update til Friday I'd say! Hehe! Evil laugh!**

**Reviews make me type faster and update quicker…**

**Disclaimer: We bother with these so… If Stephenie Meyer happens to look at this website and then read your story and doesn't sue you? Get real!! NO OFFENCE TO SMEYER, I ADORE YOU AND YOUR BIBLES…YES, I AM A SUCK UP!!**

**Promise to Chance**

**Chpt 8**

RPOV

I put down the phone and jumped into my M3. I turned into the school car park and parked up. A few minutes later, the three girls came out of Lower School and came running down the hill. I got out of the car and took their bags and threw them in the back. They sat in their seats and buckled their seat-belts then grinned like idiots at me.

I tried to see if I could smell any drugs like Cocaine or anything like that on their breathes. Clear. Maybe they were all just loons…

"Yep!" They said in unison

"What?" I asked

"You were wondering if we were retarded loons…" I think it was Amelia who was speaking

"We actually are retarded loons!" That was definitely Jess so…

"The look on your face. We get it a lot from the Year 8s and other Year 7s!" The last one must be Summer.

I shook my head and drove off.

….

We all went inside the house, I locked up the cat and the girls looked in wonder at the house. I laughed at their faces and they followed me into the living room where the rest of my family were. Alice put down her phone just as we walked in. I could swear I heard the girls start to hyperventilate, I ignored it and stifled a laugh.

Everyone was smiling at us. Emmett came over to me and kissed me quickly before announcing in his big, booming voice:

"Guess what, Rose? Eddie's coming back!"…

**To Be Continued…**

**Sozzy that it's short but I warned you a lot of times!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, yeah! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I do not own, so please don't sue!**

**Promise to Chance**

**Chpt 9**

EPOV

I hadn't meant to start swimming 2,000 miles from Sao Luis to Cornwall. But, my animal instincts were a lot stronger then before. Animals didn't have cell phones…

….

When I reached land, I discovered I was somewhere is Britain. I did a mental map of England and found the area where my family were.

I stated running at top speed towards Kent. I stayed in the forests and protected areas as going into any town would slow me down far too much. I had no idea why everyone had decided to move to the U.K. The weather was so unpredictable; but, with Alice…

I managed to shut most thoughts out of my head but some got through: _'Cat Food! I must get Tompkins some Cat Food!'_

'_Oh! Look at her! So grown up!'_

'_That's the one! That's the perfect ring for my beautiful Georgia!' _

When thoughts like that got through; I managed to shut down again.

When I reached the boarder of Kent and slowed down slightly before I suddenly got bombarded with thoughts. A school; Great! I was just about to speed up again when three thoughts became more prominent: _'Oh God! When is Rosalie coming?! I need to ride in that M3!' _It was a girl's thoughts, obviously!

'_I've met Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale AND Emmett Cullen all in ONE DAY!! I wish Rose would hurry up! I need to see those golden eyes again!' _OK. This was strange.

'_Wonder where Edward Cullen is now? He's real; That's for certain! I really shouldn't think about Edward during lessons! I tend to be either totally oblivious or hyperventilating like an idiot…' _ Gold eyes? Edward Cullen? Rosalie Hale in an M3? Maybe the Volturi will have a job to clear up…

APOV

"Guess what, Rose? Eddie's coming back!" Emmett could have been on his deathbed right now and his tone and voice would be no different. Worrying thought…

Suddenly, I was no longer in my house, I was back in Forks. In La Push actually! I was sitting in a bush watching the silhouette of teenage girl standing on the edge of a cliff. The girl jumped but I wasn't looking at her, just at the book on the floor in front of me. One sentence –half way down page 359- stood out from the rest:

"And I flung myself off the cliff…"

**Soooooooooooo, whaddya think? Short, kinda, but it gets the message across! I told you that I wouldn't abandon this! LOL! It's just getting to the half-way line, I suppose. Or maybe not…..HEHE!!**

**REVIEW, REVIW, REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Soooooooooooo, I was bored and I decided to be nice and give you all a post!! Ain't I a sweetie!

**Promise to Chance**

**Chpt 10**

APOV

I snapped out of my vision. Bella…NO! My brain started thrashing about inside. No, no, NOOO! Bella can't die! She wouldn't die! She couldn't die! Especially not for us! Not like this! Not now! What had we done? Left her? Left her for a life she was throwing away!? And to hear his voice!? Never. It won't happen. I promise. I promise to Edward. I promise to Bella. I promise…

JPOV (Jasper POV)

Alice! What was happening to her? She was normal! Then-I guess- she went into a vision where she was scared and pained and shocked. Now…Anger and frustration; determination and a gentle softening of all emotions. Only adoration and love filled her now and I realized she was staring directly at me…

EPOV

_I promise Edward. I promise Bella. I promise…_ My head snapped up at my name. Bella?

I knew this voice. I knew it well and I had to find it. Something was making me draw nearer to it. Could it be the Volturi? Tricking me perhaps? No. The Volturi are…more upfront about murdering us.

I neared closer to the voice. It was getting louder. And that's when I understood why I was drawn to the voice: Love…

I had to follow. Next thing I knew, I was staring into the mouth of a huge garage. Jeep Wrangler, Red M3 BMW Convertible, Yellow Porsche, Black Mercedes and my silver Volvo. I heard them all now: Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and those three voices again. Did they really know my family?

What had I done? I had left them all. I had to get to them. Get to her. Bella. My one true love…

EMPOV

Gross! Why did Jazz and Alice have to stare at each other like that? When I did that to Rose, she usually slapped me, although, my eyesight was usually directed lower then her eyes…

"I'm bored!" I whined! The humans stifled a laugh as Rose slapped me. I rubbed my 'sore' cheek while the humans burst into total hysterics!

"Emmett, if you're bored, go play on Guitar Hero! 'Ruby' being played at 4am 17 times to try and beat the World Score, is getting boring! Face it Emmett! It's never going to happen!" Rosalie shot me death look. I shrunk into myself.

"Aw, c'mon Rose! Don't break my heart!" I complained. Rose could break my heart in many different ways.

I remembered my worst punishment: The Non-Contact Game. Rosalie did everything- and I mean _everything_- that turned me on and I couldn't touch her. I wasn't tied up but even one touch and no sex for a month. I didn't want to risk it… Man, I remember that hot, sexy lingerie that she wore! It was the new season Victoria's Secret! White and sparkly and showed everything and a winter style...** (Piccy on Profile!)**

"I see you still haven't completed Guitar Hero, then?"

I knew that voice

"EDDIE! Welcome home buddie!"

**EDDIE'S BACK!!!!!!!YAY!! In next chappie we see how Eddie has changed…YES HE HAS CHANGED!! IN A WAY!!HEHE!**


	11. IMPORTANT!

**Hey!!**

**Look, since the 31****st**** of March I have had ****NO INTERNET!!! ****Hopefully it will be up by sometime next week but don't pester me for uploads because they will be none for at least another week or so!!! I am posting this from school but don't tell me that I can upload from here because there is not enough time for this kind of stuff at my school and I can't send things from home because I have no internet to send it with!!**

**This is also the reason for me not to read or review your stories!!**

**I am really sorry but there is nothing else I can do!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


End file.
